The present invention relates to model railroading and more particularly to a system by which a plurality of train sets can be driven along the same set of tracks independently of one another.
In the conventional HO gauge model railroad-electric train setup, the locomotive includes a dc motor which draws power from the track. The speed and direction of the train is governed by the amplitude and polarity of the dc voltage applied to the track. If two or more trains run along the track, heretofore it has been necessary that they operate in tandem, that is, it has not been possible to alter the speed and/or direction of one train without doing precisely the same thing to the other. Obviously, this limits the enjoyment and pleasure one can get from the train setup.
In view of the above, the principal object of the present invention is to provide a system whereby a plurality of electric train motors can be independently driven along the same length of track.
A further object is to provide such a system which can readily be retrofitted into existing layouts at moderate cost.